


Long Distance

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn are apart for the holidays, and they really can't wait to see each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

Zayn sighs as he lays down, resting his hand behind his head as he aimlessly scrolls through his phone, trying to keep his mind off of Liam. The boys were all off on holiday to different places, separated from each other, which always felt strange, as the boys were always around each other. For Zayn, being away from Liam was the hardest. Yes, both boys were supposed to be happy, out with their ‘girlfriends’, enjoying their break, but neither could bring themselves to do that when they were apart. Zayn was miserable, missing everything about Liam, his voice, his smell, his laugh, his eyes, his feel, him. 

 

Zayn closed his eyes, resting his phone on his chest, letting his mind wander to the last time he’d seen Liam, the last kiss they shared, the last touch, the last fu-

 

“Hello?” Zayn mumbled, picking up his phone after it rang, almost making him piss himself.

 

“Are you alone?” Liam’s voice asked through the phone, making Zayn’s eyes fly open, the older boy sitting up from where he was lying, leaning against his childhood bed’s headboard.

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“Touch yourself.” Liam said, sounding out of breath, his voice uneven and shaky. Zayn’s eyebrows flew up as what Liam’s just said translated in his brain.

 

“Wh-What?”

 

“Just, please, I’m so horny, Danielle’s not home and I just want you, I just need you, you’re not here and- oh my, fuck that feels good, I just want to hear you moan for me, shit, Zayn, please, I want to come.” Liam said, his voice rough. Zayn bit his lip as he went against his better judgment, palming the growing bulge in his boxers.

 

“Yeah?” Zayn breathed, leaning his head against the headboard. “Tell me what to do, Li.”

 

“Take your cock out, Zayn, I want you to stroke yourself…say my name, fuck, please,” Zayn obeyed, slipping his hand in his boxers and taking his now fully hard length in his hand, beginning to slowly trail his fingers up and down his erection.

 

“Mmm, Liam, fuck, I wish you were here, I want to feel you in me, I want you to fill me up, oh god,” Zayn moaned, lifting his hand up to his lips before spitting in his palm before reaching back down, taking his cock in his fist and setting a fast pace for himself, the muscles in his bicep flexing and rippling under his tanned skin with every pump. “I just want you to fuck me, fuck me hard,”

 

“When I see you again, I’m going to fuck you until you scream, I want your cock in my mouth, I want to taste your come, fuck, I’m gonna, holy shit, oh my god, oh my fucking god,” Liam’s voice got louder, completely naked on the other end of the line as his hand jerked his dick rapidly, his head thrown back, his beautiful skin glistening with sweat as forbidden images of Zayn flashed behind his closed eyes, his mouth agape while filthy swears and words came out like unwanted breaths. Liam came over his own stomach with a shout of “Zayn!”, ribbons of white decorating his chiseled chest. 

 

“God, Liam, you’re so fucking hot, I love you, fuck, fuck me, I’m gonna come, oh my- ah!” Zayn’s orgasm shoot through his body as he began to come over his own stomach, moaning Liam’s name over and over again as his eyes shut tight and his toes curled. Liam smiled at Zayn’s wrecked voice, slowly coming down from his high as his boyfriend reached his peak. 

 

Both men sat in quiet, their heavy breathing the only noise over the line, before Liam spoke.

 

“We need to do that more often.”

 

“That was fucking hot.” Zayn agreed, a goofy grin taking over his face.

 

“I love you, Zayn.”

 

“I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/29134564684/title-long-distance-pairing-ziam-rating-mature) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
